Recipe for Love
by Lady Shadow92
Summary: Tigress has been known as a picky eater. In fact she has scared off any chef that worked at the palace. Now Po, a kind panda seeks a job as the Jade Palace's chef. Yet, his cooking will not only open up Tigress's taste buds but maybe even her heart. Please review.
1. Trouble at the Palace

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda characters

Recipe for Love

Chapter 1: Trouble at the Palace

"That is it! I had it!" shouted a pig man with a red turban. He was in the kitchen gathering up all of his expensive, cooking equipment and placing them in a cart. His face was red as a cherry tomato. With a final huff, he stormed out of the Jade Palace doors.

"Chef Jang, please don't leave!" begged a red panda named Shifu. His fur was grey and wore red robes.

"Sorry but I have had it! I don't need to take such abuse!" Chef Jang yelled.

"I will double your salary, you can have weekends off!" Shifu yelled, with begging eyes.

""No money is worth this!" Jang shouted getting closer to the steps.

"Please the Furious Five need a chef and you are the best!" Shifu cried.

"They can learn to cook for themselves, I refuse to stay when that tiger, not only abuses me but my food. Throwing my Egg Fu Soup in my face and calling my Bean Buns, moldy bread! I am beyond outraged!" Jang shouted. "I wish you luck Master Shifu, I do," he said softly and left the Jade Palace for good. Shifu watched him leave and then formed two fists.

"Tigress," he hissed and headed back to the training hall.

In the training hall, five warriors were furiously training. One was a green snake named Viper. She was zig- zagging through an obstacle course of swinging blades. A green bug named Mantis was lifting boulders, fifty times his size. An orange monkey named Monkey was swinging through the rafters perfecting his speed and agility. A white bird named Crane was soaring around avoiding spiked clubs and in the center beating up wooden dummies was an orange tiger named Tigress.

"TIGRESS!" Shifu bellowed, as he burst into the training room. His face turned into a menacing scowl. All of his students flooded to him, like bees would pollen.

"Master Shifu," they all said bowing with respect. Yet, Shifu only glared daggers at Tigress.

"I hope you are happy," Shifu snapped.

"Master?" Tigress asked not knowing what he meant.

"Chef Jang just quit," Shifu said angrily.

"Ha, told you he wouldn't last the full week, pay up," Mantis said as Monkey and Crane handed him some gold coins. Yet, their laughter was cut short by Shifu's stern gaze.

"How many times must I tell you Tigress, food is the essential to being a warrior. It gives us strength, allowing us to stay focused. Without food we cannot do our jobs well. I know times we had to cut short when the village was having depression and food was scarce. Yet, now the valley is flourished so care to explain to me, why is it that we had five chefs here and they all ran for the hills?" Shifu asked.

"It is simple Master, I didn't like their food. Chef Con's food was greasy and his stuffed fish rolls still had bones, Chef Quail's seasonings were nothing but salt and pepper, very bland. Chef Zu was I don't know what it was. It looked like someone ate a bunch of food and threw it up, Chef Xing's was always burnt, and well I bet Chef Jang told you what I didn't like about his food," Tigress explained calmly.

The others looked at each other. Tigress was known for being a picky eater; in fact all she ate was tofu. When that ran out she had to eat the other chef's food. Now Tigress often mentioned her distaste for their food, as politely as she could. Yet, every time the chefs would grow insulted and angry. Finally Tigress grew tired of being polite and just became flat out rude.

"Look Tigress, no chef is perfect but I will not have my student and daughter act in such a way. I am going to find another chef and if you run this one out. Then, then you will not train for six months, one month for each chef you ran out is that clear?" Shifu asked firmly.

Tigress's ears flattened but she said, "Yes Master". Then Shifu left the palace to find another chef. As he walked the clouds were beginning to darken, as if to fit the anger he had. The village normally so joyous was oddly quiet. The employment office was ahead but once he appeared the doors were shut and everything was locked.

"Ms. Dee, this is Master Shifu, I need to find another chef," he called tapping on the locked windows.

"Go away, we have nothing for you!" shouted a voice.

"Please Ms. Dee, we need a chef," Shifu pleaded.

"I am sorry but our chefs heard of Master Tigress and they would rather work for Attila the Hun!" Ms. Dee shouted. Shifu knew it was hopeless and headed back to the palace. The rain began to pour and Shifu whispered, "I wish to find a chef that Tigress would love." Rain fell on him as, he came into the palace. The five had set down to a dinner of cold tofu and some dry rice.

"Man I knew you didn't like Chef Jang's cooking but he wasn't so bad," Mantis said.

"Yeah, Tigress. Why do you have to be, so picky?" Crane asked.

"To me food is a delight not something jumbled together and shoved down your throat. It may sound silly but once on that mission, I went to a small restaurant and was going to order tofu. Instead a wonderful smell entered my nostrils and it was some noodle soup. The chef was a goose named Ping I think served me. He said his son made it and it opened my taste buds again. I asked him if I could meet his son but he said his son was out gathering herbs. By then I had to leave but I swore to find this chef and have him cook for us. I tried to give the others chances but their cooking is nothing compared to this unknown chef. And one day I will find him and taste that wonderful soup," Tigress said.

"So, you mean to say a simple chef that you don't know. Opened up your taste buds with noodle soup?" Mantis asked. Monkey and Mantis exchanged glances and burst out laughing. Tigress growled silencing them as they prepared to eat. Shifu came in cold and hungry.

"Master any luck?" Viper asked.

"No, no one in the whole valley will work here as our chef," Shifu said.

"Gee, I wonder why?" Crane asked eating his rice. Tigress shook her head and began to eat. Just then a knock was heard at the door.

"Who could that be?" Shifu asked and headed to the door. He opened it and revealed a male panda. His fur was a dark black mixed with white. The panda's belly was plump and he had jade eyes. On his face was a kind smile, he wore yellow pants and wore a brown cloak. In his wet paws was a brown bag. "Can I help you?" Shifu asked in a confused voice.

"Good evening sir, my name is Po and I heard you needed a chef," the panda said smiling.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	2. Po's Story

Chapter Two: Po's Story

Shifu looked the panda up and down. He had a round tummy, yet muscles did show, and he had the kindest jade eyes. "May I come in, it is pretty wet out here," Po said, breaking the silence.

"Of course, please come in," Shifu said, moving over, so Po could come inside.

"Thank you," Po said, walking in and shedding his wet cloak. Water dripped onto the floor and Po placed his cloak on a rack, by a flower pot. "Sorry for the mess," he said wiping the water with his paws.

"It is fine, um Po, mind telling me why you are here again?" Shifu asked.

Po gave him a confused look but said, "I am here for the chef's position. Or is it taken?"

"No, no it is not taken, um please follow me. My name is Master Shifu and I wanted to know how you knew we needed a chef. Our last chef um quit so suddenly," Shifu said.

"Oh, well I was in town and I heard about it," Po said.

_An hour or so earlier_

_Po came to the Valley of Peace. A smile pursed on his lips, as people stared at him. Guess they never seen a panda before, he thought. "Okay Po, first thing is first find a job. He spotted the employment agency and knocked on the door. _

"_If that is you, Master Shifu, go away. No one, I repeat no one will work as a chef at the Jade Palace," said a voice. _

"_Um no, this is Po Ping, you said someone needs a chef at the Jade Palace?" he asked. An elderly goat woman came out and looked Po up and down. _

"_Yes, but I wouldn't go their young man," she said._

"_Why?" he asked._

"_One of the Masters, Master Tigress is the pickiest eater ever. If she doesn't like your cooking, she will literally throw you out. All our top chefs have left, please son, find employment somewhere else," she said._

"_If it is all the same to you, I really need the job. Where is the Jade Palace?" Po asked. _

"_Very well, your funeral," said the goat woman. "Go straight down that path, you will see a set of stone steps, once you reach the top, you will see the Jade Palace," said the goat woman._

"_Thank you ma'am" Po said bowing and left to go to the Jade Palace._

"By the time I got here, it was pouring," Po explained.

"I see so, what experiences do you have with cooking?" Shifu asked.

"Well, I helped cook at my dad's restaurant, Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop," Po said. "Everyone loved my dad's soup, and food. I learned everything from him," Po said.

"I see, well I heard of Mr. Ping, he is a great chef," Shifu said. He led Po into the dining hall and everyone locked eyes on Po. "Students, this is Chef Po, he will be working here," Master Shifu said.

"Please just call me Po," Po said blushing.

"These are my students, Masters Crane, Viper, Mantis, Monkey, and Tigress," Shifu said.

"Hello Po," Monkey said.

"Hello," Crane said.

"Hope you enjoy your time here," Viper said sweetly.

"Do you make dumplings?" Mantis asked. Tigress remained silent and kept her arms crossed.

"Hello, and yes I do make dumplings," Po said. Then he spotted the tofu and took a bite of it. His smile faded and he looked sick. He grabbed a napkin and spit the tofu out into it. "Forgive me but this tofu, is um not very good," he said. "If you all want I can make it better," he said.

"Okay panda, try," Tigress said giving him a challenging grin. Everyone remained silent but Shifu gave Tigress a warning look.

"Very well be back in 10 minutes," Po said. He took the tofu and placed it all in a bowl and Shifu showed him into the kitchen. Everyone waited and soon Po came out but the bowl of tofu was gone. In the bowl's place were six bowls, filled with a creamy soup, filled with celery, chopped onions, and other spices. The tofu had been diced into the soup and mixed in. "This is my Tofu Soup," Po said. He placed the bowls in front of each member and Shifu. Then stood back and watched his handy work. Everyone took a sip of the tofu soup.

"Oh my, gosh, this is like eating heaven," Mantis said.

"It is so creamy," sighed Monkey.

"Really good," commented Crane.

"Never had anything so tasty," Viper smiled.

"Truly amazing," Shifu said sipping more up. Then everyone waited for Tigress's reaction. She put some on her spoon and placed it in her mouth. Everyone held their breath and waited for her reaction.

"Acceptable," she said tonelessly. Then she continued to eat in silence.

"You are hired," Shifu said smiling.

Po smiled and said, "Thanks everyone, I truly respect you all and wanted to be able to give you something in return. To me serving you good food is a fine place to start". Soon night fell and Po was given the room across from Tigress that was the only room they had available. When everyone went to sleep, Po did dishes and went to his room to get a fresh start. When he heard a door open and saw Tigress staring at him.

"Master Tigress," he said bowing.

"You don't belong here," she said coldly.

"Of course not this is your room," Po said, trying not to blush.

"I meant at the Jade Palace," Tigress hissed. "You are no chef, and the Five will not settle for a mediocre cook," she told him.

"You said you liked my cooking," Po said in a confused tone.

"I was being nice, for if I run you out then Shifu will take away my training. So, do yourself a favor and leave on your own. If you respect us, like you claim, you won't be here when we wake up. Make up an excuse, say you had a better offer, or you couldn't sleep I don't care," she told him. Then she turned to leave but Po stopped her.

"No," he said. She turned to him shocked by his words. "I am not leaving; I don't care if you like me or not Master Tigress. I came here to do a job and I never quit a job. I will be here tomorrow and the next day, and I will be cooking for you and the others. Yet, if you don't like my food, then you don't have to eat it. Just eat that rubber band stuff, you call tofu," Po said. Then he shut the door to his room and he heard a growl behind his door, and heard Tigress shut hers. Once he was alone Po pulled out a locket and it showed a gray goose wearing a red hat. Po was in the middle and on his right was a young, wolf girl with chestnut brown fur and hazel eyes, wearing a blue tunic. She looked at least a year or two younger than Po. Tears filled up his eyes, as he whispered. "I am not quitting this job guys, I will keep my promise". Then he fell into a troubled sleep.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. Suspicions

Chapter Three: Suspicions

After Tigress's little confrontation with Po, the panda stayed out of her way. He didn't speak to her unless he had to. Other than that the others treated him nicely and with respect. They adored his cooking much to Tigress's dismay. She hated to admit but the panda could cook. The only reason she called him a mediocre chef, was to get rid of him. Still he insisted on staying but since he showed her defiance, she plotted to get rid of him.

Since she had to be careful, not to have Shifu known she was planning on ridding the palace of the panda. She had to be very sneaky. One time while Po was cooking some dumplings, he was making his special cheese sauce. Tigress watched in the shadows, to wait for him to leave. Po took a sip of the sauce and said, "Hmm needs a bit more milk". Then he headed down to the fridge to get some more milk, as Tigress quickly snuck in, grabbed some jalapeno peppers and squished them into the sauce. Once she heard him return, she quickly went back to her hiding place. Po poured the milk and smiled. "Oh yes that looks, real creamy," and forgot to check it again. He covered the dumplings with the cheese sauce and put them in the oven. Standing in the darkness was a grinning Tigress.

_Let's see what the others think of your food now, panda_, she thought evilly. Soon dinner was being served and the others insisted Po ate with them. He sat between Viper and Monkey. They all began to eat his dumplings with the cheese sauce, except Tigress, she requested tofu, plain tofu. She held her breath as Mantis took the first bite. Mantis's eyes widened and he looked at the dumplings. "Hey Po, did you put jalapenos in the sauce?" he asked. Tigress couldn't wait soon Shifu would fire Po, and Tigress could return to her mission to find the mysterious cook, from all those years ago. Yet, before Po could deny or claim he did, Mantis spoke.

"If you did, do it again, this taste awesome," Mantis said eating more.

"Yeah, I like a little kick," said Monkey.

"Me too," Crane said.

"Yeah it is really good, Tigress, you sure you don't want to try a bite?" asked Viper.

"I'm fine," Tigress said flatly, disappointed that her plan failed. After dinner Po stopped her and smiled.

"Thanks, for the idea, never thought of adding jalapenos in my sauce before," he told her. Then he bowed to her and walked away. Tigress just made two fists and growled angrily at him. Yet, soon her chance to get rid of Po came by pure accident.

The mail man came to either deliver or drop off mail. Viper always got a letter from her parents, Monkey got his almond cookies, Mantis got letters from a girlfriend, and Crane got a letter from his mom. "Okay Masters, any mail you need me to deliver?" asked the mailman.

"I do," Po said, giving him a pouch that was filled with gold attached to a scroll. "Please make sure you deliver it quickly," he said.

"You got it Po," said the mailman and took the package away. Tigress's suspicious mind began to grow.

_Why does he want money delivered so quickly? _She wondered. Po, unlike the other chefs never spoke much about himself. Usually he would get his supplies, make the food, and maybe eat dinner with the Five and Shifu. Then do the dishes and stay in his room. On days off like the weekends, he would leave early in the morning and come back at night. Never speaking of where he went or what he did. Tigress decided to find out. She found him in his room, looking at something. It looked like a locket but she wasn't sure.

"Panda," she said sharply. He quickly put whatever he was looking at away and faced her.

"Yes, Master Tigress?" he asked politely.

"I have a question and I want you to answer me," she said firmly.

"Okay," he said unsure as to what he should do.

"Every time Shifu pays you, I noticed you give most of your paycheck to the mailman. Telling him to deliver it quickly and I want to know why you do this?" she asked. He didn't look rich so, maybe he was paying off gambling debts or some girl he got pregnant. There were tons of dead beat dads or moms they had no money for their kids. Or he could be paying some assassin to come and kill them all. After all who would suspect a lowly chef to be a spy?

"I am sorry Master Tigress, but that is none of your business. Good day," he said firmly and walked past her. Tigress was livid no one especially some cook refuses to answer her. She lunged at him ready to give him a good punch in the mouth. When he turned around grabbed her paw. Twisted it behind her back and pushed her into the wall. "I said good day," he whispered. Then he gently released her.

"What is going on?" demanded Shifu. He came in to let the others know they will have extra training tomorrow.

"Master, the panda attacked me for no reason," Tigress said.

"What?" Po asked in utter shock. He cast Shifu a worried look, knowing he would side with Tigress. After all who would believe a chef over a Kung Fu Master?

"Is that before or after you attacked him, for no reason?" Shifu asked. Tigress was shocked as was Po. "Po, please give me and Tigress some privacy, we have much to talk about," Master Shifu said. Po nodded and silently left them alone. Once he left, Shifu gave Tigress a firm look. "What kind of master attacks an innocent for no reason?" he asked.

"Master, he showed me disrespect," Tigress said.

"Why should he respect you, if you do not respect him?" asked Shfiu.

"I don't trust him. We know nothing about him, he could be a hired assassin or a spy," Tigress said.

"I assure you, he is neither of these things. Yet, you are so focused on ridding this palace of Po. Don't think I haven't noticed. Look, I don't know why you hate him, but since you are so determined to get rid of him. Then I will give you time a week or so, to find evidence that Po, is not who he says. If you do then I will fire him. Yet, if you cannot you shall publicly apologize to Po and be his helper for one month, is that clear Master Tigress?" asked Shifu.

"Yes, Master," Tigress said bowing. Then Shifu left and Tigress formed a plan to gather evidence against Po.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	4. Confrontation

Chapter 4: Confrontation

Once Shifu left, Tigress decided to gather evidence against Po, quickly. So, she crept back to his room, and smiled when she found it empty. She carefully examined the area, making sure the panda was nowhere in sight. Then carefully opened his door and slipped in. The room was dark but, given the fact Tigress could see in the dark, helped her mission greatly. His room wasn't that messy, in fact he had no decorations of anything in his room.

The others at least had pictures of family, trinkets from their adventures. The panda's room was bare and the only thing that showed someone lived in here was the wrinkles in the bed. Tigress looked around, trying to find something that would tell her more about their new chef. She looked under the bed and it was bare as a dry well. Then she opened the closet and found only his apron he wore when cooking, his staff, and cloak. Other than that, nothing to incriminate him, so she decided to leave and plan a new strategy against him.

"Well, you do work fast huh?" asked a voice. Tigress turned around to see an annoyed Po, with his arms crossed.

"What are you talking about?" Tigress asked, still angry from earlier.

"I am not stupid _Master_ Tigress; I heard your little conversation with Master Shifu. So, you wish to gather evidence to get me fired," he said coldly.

"Yes," Tigress said flatly.

"You asked me to leave my first night here," he said.

"Yes," Tigress said folding her arms as well.

"Why?" Po asked looking firmly at her.

"What?" she asked.

He walked up to her, where there were a few inches between them. "I want to know why. Why do you wish to get rid of me? What did I ever do to you? Why do you hate me so much, you make a deal with Shifu just to get me fired? Was my tofu so bad that you need to be rid of me? If you want the tofu the way it was fine, I won't make it in a soup anymore. All your friends like my cooking and they don't give me any trouble, but you do. So, before I lose my job I want to know why I am losing it," Po said tears threatening to form.

"I don't trust you," Tigress said leaving his room. Po followed her down the hallway and cut her off, now they were standing in the hallway.

"You don't even know me or know anything about my life. What right do you have to judge me?" Po demanded.

"Hey I don't have to answer to you. I have had a hard life, growing up in an orphanage, being called a monster for five years of my life. I felt unwanted and unloved and I didn't know why!" Tigress yelled.

"I was an orphan too! I know how hard it can be, I may not have been called monster like you, but I was called much worse," Po snapped. Tigress froze at his words.

"You, you were an orphan too?" Tigress asked more gently.

"Yes, I grew up in the Sun Set Orphanage in the next village from here. I was called fat, lazy, stupid panda, that didn't deserve to live. Even the caregiver's didn't care about me that much. When grownups came to adopt, they saw me and flat out said why adopt a fat panda that will eat me out of house and home. Let's adopt a child that won't be a burden to us, right in my face. I was nine years old," Po said. "Finally, I was adopted at ten and showed love that I never knew I would have. So, don't you dare play oh life dealt me a bad hand, so, I can act however I want line, because some people had it worse off than you," Po told her.

"I, I didn't know," Tigress said her face crumbling. She saw that familiar look, of not being wanted. The fear that no one would ever come for you and being alone in the dark.

"Well now you do, so that is my story. So, now that you have your precious evidence, maybe I will leave since I am displeasing you," Po said and turned to leave.

"Po, wait," Tigress said placing a paw on his shoulder. He turned to look at her, tears now forming. "I am, I am sorry. I lied your first night here. Your soup was delicious, the best thing I have tasted in a long time. Yet, I um I wanted to find a certain chef that made something for me, that awoken my taste buds. Before you came, the chefs we hired couldn't boil water. I grew angry and scared them away. When you came I thought you would be a horrible cook but you weren't. So, I thought if I told you I hated your cooking, you would leave since you respected me and the others. Yet, you fought back, saying you don't quit a job, I admired that but I was too angry to admit it. So, my mind began to suspect you for you never talked about yourself, I thought you could be an enemy. I apologize for that. The others love your cooking and I do too. Please if you accept my apology and give me a second chance, I would like to know more about you," Tigress said looking away.

"Well, dad always says people deserve a second chance, and once I start a job I don't quit. Okay let's just start over," Po said. He held out his paw and said," Hello my name is Po Ping; I will like to be your new chef".

Tigress smiled and said, "Hello I am Master Tigress, I hope you will like it here".

"I am glad we can start over, I really need this job," Po said his smiling fading about.

"Oh why is that?" Tigress asked with interest.

"Po, someone is here to see you," Master Shifu said, appearing from out of nowhere. Po looked confused but followed him to the main entrance of the palace. Tigress followed him and they saw a young wolf girl, maybe a year younger than Po.

Her fur was chestnut brown and her eyes a light hazel. She was tall with a built figure and wore a light blue tunic. In her paw was a walking stick and to Tigress her eyes seemed misty, like she could not see her reflection in the wolf girl's eyes.

"Sam, what are you doing here? Why didn't you have dad escort you here or send for me?" Po asked walking up to her.

"Po, I am a big girl and just because I am blind, that doesn't mean I can't take care of myself," Sam said gently. Tigress's eyes as well as Shifu's eyes went wide. That was why Po said he needed the money, to care for his blind sister.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. A special thanks to KungFuPandaFanatic and killer43penguin for helping me with Sam's name and ideas for this chapter.


	5. A Promise

Chapter 5: A Promise

"Um, Po we will leave you two alone, come Tigress," said Shifu. He didn't want to interrupt a family affair and led Tigress down the hall. Sam unaware used her stick to feel the floor and walked up to Shifu. She placed a paw on his shoulder and feeling it as if she were searching for something. Po placed his paw over hers to steady it.

"Thank you Master Shifu, I won't be long, I just need to speak to my brother," said Sam smiling.

"Um of course take all the time you need," said Shifu politely. He left and Tigress was about to leave when Sam's ears twitched and she turned to face Tigress.

"Hello, I am Sam, Po's sister. Who might you be?" asked Sam, with the same smile Po had.

"Oh I am Master Tigress," Tigress said feeling a bit weird that she couldn't see herself in Sam's eyes.

"It is so good to meet you. Hope you are treating my brother okay," Sam said. Though the way she said it could be taken as a joke or seriously.

"Don't worry Sam, I am fine," Po said.

"That is good to hear," Sam said.

"Yeah well, I will leave you two alone, to catch up," Tigress said. She bowed to Po and Sam even though Sam couldn't see her. Then she walked out of the room, leaving Sam and Po alone.

"They seem nice," Sam said.

"Yeah they are so, what brings you here Sam?" Po asked. She hugged him and he hugged her back.

"I missed you," she said.

"I missed you too, though I wish you would have asked dad to come with you," Po said.

"I know you worry, and it may annoy me, I love that about you," Sam said looking at her brother. Po frowned when he saw the blank stare on Sam's face.

He remembered a time when her eyes lit up. A time where she got to see things people took for granted. The sun setting, the flowers in bloom, a thunder storm, snow, and other things he could mention. He also remembered a cold room, taunting kids, a substance they called food, cold stares of the caregiver, and uncaring looks of the grownups that came to adopt the orphans. Yet, he remembered a wolf named Sam most of all.

_Many years ago_

_A boy panda sat in the cold, dark room, hiding from the kids. His stomach rumbled from hunger, but he could not eat the stuff they called food. It tasted like sand mixed with dirt and rocks. He had been here at this orphanage for so long, he had no idea how old he was. He might be seven or eight, he wasn't sure anymore. "Fatty, where are you fatty?" called the voices. He moved his fingers over to his belly and didn't know if he was fat or not. He seemed to be getting thinner and thinner. _

_Just then the door opened and a group of pig and goat kids appeared. "There you are Fatty, we wanted to play," sneered the leader._

"_Leave me alone," he said the fear building and the tears threatening to show. _

"_Oh is the stupid panda, going to cry?" asked another kid. _

"_I honestly don't know why, he showed up to greet the grown- ups, after all who would adopt him?" asked one kid._

"_Maybe we should punish him for ruining it for the rest of us?" suggested one kid._

"_Yeah let's teach him a lesson," said another. They all formed a circle around him, giving him no chance to escape. Just then a low growl was heard. "Oh no she is here!" cried a goat kid._

"_What are you all doing in my room?" asked a voice. Out of the darkness came a female, wolf. Her eyes, locked on the kids that were surrounding Po. _

"_We were just leaving," they said and ran out the door. _

"_Hey Po, you okay?" asked the wolf._

"_Yeah thanks Sam," Po said smiling. She walked over to him and sat down. _

"_Well I got another offer to be adopted," she said._

"_Really, then why are you still here?" Po asked, even though he had a feeling he knew the answer._

"_They wouldn't take you, so I wouldn't go with them," Sam said firmly._

"_Sam, don't let me stop you from being adopted. If you get a chance to get out of here take it. Don't worry about me, I will be okay," he assured her._

"_Po, how can I accept any offer from a grown-up that is too stupid to not see how great you are? I don't need people like that raising me. Besides remember our promise?" she asked._

"_I remember," he said._

"_I won't leave you in the dark and you won't leave me. When we leave this place, we leave together, bro," Sam said hugging him._

"_I love you Sam, I really do sis," he said._

"_Love you too Po," she added._

"Po, Po, you still there?" Sam asked.

"Huh, what?" Po asked shaking away his thoughts, going back to reality.

"I asked you if you knew what next month is?" she asked.

"Your birthday," Po said.

"Good, you were listening. So, can you take time off work?" Sam asked.

"Of course I can," he said.

"Promise?" she asked.

"I promise," he said.

"Good, well I can't stay too long bro, dad is expecting me home soon and I don't need him freaking out. I will visit you again later. Take care and don't forget my present," she said with a smile.

"Oh I won't" Po said with a smile. "Allow me to walk you home," he said.

"Po, I can walk myself home," Sam said.

"Okay but," he started to say, but she cut him off.

"Be careful, I will, now good bye bro, love you," she said.

"Bye Sam, love you too," Po said.

He watched Sam move her staff to guide her down the steps. Soon she was swallowed up by the night and tears stung his face. A month, he had a month to give Sam the present she deserved. The gift he promised her a long time ago. Po would work hard to earn the money for the operation, and his promise would be fulfilled. On Sam's birthday, she would see again. "I will keep my promise Sam. You never left me in the dark and I won't leave you in the dark," he whispered as tears stung his face.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. Thanks to all the people who helped me with this chapter.


	6. A Better Offer

Chapter 6: A Better Offer

"Wait Po, has a sister?" Viper asked.

"No, he has a blind sister" Mantis stated.

"Yeah, and Po wanted to get a job here to pay for her operation, so she can see again," Tigress said. After she met Sam, she told the others. Maybe, if she told them why Po, was actually here, they could somehow help Po; get the money to pay for Sam's operation.

"What difference does it make if she is blind or not?" Monkey asked.

"It doesn't, I am just making an observation, is all," Mantis said.

"Well that would explain, why Po, is here. So, how do we help him?" Crane asked.

"Wait, does Po know we know?" Viper asked.

"Not exactly," Tigress mumbled.

"TIGRESS!" they all shouted.

"What?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Po may not want us to know about his sister," Viper told her.

"Well I met her, and so did Shifu, I figured you all should know too," Tigress said, firmly.

"Still you should, have let Po, tell us about his sister," Viper said.

"Yeah, maybe he didn't want us in his business," Monkey added.

"They do have a point, Tigress," Mantis admitted. Crane nodded in agreement.

"Look, you want to help Po and his sister, or not?" asked Tigress, growing annoyed.

"Of course we want to help," Viper said.

"How much does he need, for the operation?" Crane asked.

"A lot of money, I think he said 5,000 gold pieces," Tigress said. The others' mouths dropped in shock.

"How much does he have saved up now?" Monkey said, trying to break his shocked feelings.

"Last time I checked, Po said he saved up 1,000, gold pieces," Tigress said.

"So, he still needs 4,000 gold pieces to pay for the operation?" Crane asked.

"Yes, but he also said his dad, was saving money too, I just don't know how much," Tigress said.

"Well, we should find out, that way we know, how much to give Po," Viper said.

"Wait guys, what if Po doesn't want our help? I mean he seems he wants to earn the money, not be given the money," Mantis said.

"Easy, we will tell him, it is a big bonus for lasting so long," Tigress told them.

"That might work," Mantis said.

"Okay, now we just need to find a time to visit his dad, without Po knowing," Viper said.

"Well, he will be here for the next week, he is in the village now, for this is his last day off, till his work week starts again," Tigress said.

"Then it is settled, we will visit Mr. Ping's tomorrow," Crane said.

"Wait, won't Po be suspicious if all five of us go?" Monkey asked.

"Well, Tigress and I can go," Viper said.

"But why would we both be going?" Tigress asked.

"Easy, say we are having a girl day," Viper said smiling. The boys snickered, but one death glare from Tigress, silenced them.

"Uh yeah girls day, great idea," Mantis said quickly.

"Okay, let's get back to training, before Shifu grows suspicious," Tigress said. Soon they all headed back to their training just as Shifu walked in.

"Wonderful thing to see my students training so hard," he said smiling, and quietly left the room, so he would not bother them.

_In the village_

"Po, can you please go to the market, I am out of turnips," Mr. Ping, a goose with a red hat and robe called from the kitchen.

"Okay Dad," Po said, putting his apron up. Today he was helping his dad with the restaurant. More help equaled more money for Sam's operation.

"Hey bro, can I go too?" Sam asked.

"Sure Sam, let's go," Po said with a smile. Po grabbed a basket and walked with Sam, to the market. Her staff moved from left to right, telling her which way was safe to walk. Po frowned a bit for he saw the looks people gave Sam as she walked. People frowned and others had looks of pity, on their faces. He got annoyed why should they pity her? Sam was blind not useless, as she clearly stated. Po was overprotective, but still tried to let Sam live her life, but all people saw these days, was a blind girl.

"So, Po how is it working in the palace?" Sam asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh it is interesting, almost fun," Po said.

"Especially since, you found that tiger girl huh?" Sam asked a sly smile on her face.

"Huh?" Po asked.

"Oh, don't play dumb, I know she is the same tiger from all those years ago. The one dad told you, loved your soup. You were walking on cloud nine, so have you told her?" Sam asked.

"Uh no, been busy with work," Po said.

"You should, if she knew who you were, she might treat you better," Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Po asked. Sam stopped walking and looked at him.

"I am blind not stupid, you could cut the tension with a knife, when I showed up. Besides the whole town knows what a picky eater she is," Sam added.

"Yeah, she can be but we came to an understanding," Po said.

"That is good," Sam said smiling again. They went to the turnip stand and picked out some ripe turnips. Just as they were about to leave, a piece of paper, smacked into Po's face. "What was that?" Sam asked looking around.

"Just a piece of paper," Po said, placing the turnips down and pulling the paper off his face. Then something caught his eye.

**WANTED**

**A COOK FOR THE EMPERIAL PALACE  
>WILL PAY 1,000 GOLD PIECES A WEEK.<strong>

**WEEKENDS OFF  
>MUST BE WILLING TO COOK MANY DIFFERENT DISHES<strong>

**FOR MANY PEOPLE  
>INTERVIEWS WILL BE IN A WEEK<br>HAVE REFERENCES  
>SIGNED,<strong>

**THE EMPEROR**

Po's eyes widened when he read the paper silently to himself. "Po, what does the paper say?" Sam asked.

"Oh nothing important," Po said, placing the paper in his pocket. "Let's get these turnips to Dad," he added. Yet, as they walked Po thought if he got the job, he would be making double the money, he was making at the Jade Palace, and he could pay for Sam's operation in no time. Still he loved working for the Five and Shifu, heck him and Tigress were now getting along. He also, would be away from his dad and sister again. So, should he take this new job or not? Po had some decisions to make.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and a special thanks to KungFuPandaFanatic for helping me with the idea. Please review. 


End file.
